


A Very Good Plan

by inksie



Category: Westworld (TV)
Genre: F/M, hints at sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 14:39:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16451798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inksie/pseuds/inksie
Summary: You and Logan come up with a plan





	A Very Good Plan

Logan was far from the most affectionate person, but he did show it in his own way, like how he wouldn’t mind killing spiders in the bath, or how he kept his hand on the small of your back; just little, subtle, things that meant the world to you, but meant nothing to anybody else. In all honesty, the main reason Logan had asked you to be his was because he had been told that if he didn’t eventually settle down, he would never get another penny from his father’s fortune, but he ended up falling for you. It took him a while to come to terms with how he felt, and even though he wasn’t afraid of anything, he was scared of being in love with you; the longer he was with you, though, the less fearful he was, and you couldn’t have been happier, especially when he eventually agreed to meet your family. You first suggested that he go to Westworld with your father, but he didn’t want your family to see that side of himself - he hadn’t even taken you along with him, but you didn’t mind; so, instead, you asked your father to meet you and Logan up the local pub, and as you both waited outside for him to show up, a cold gust of wind shattered through the air, causing you to shiver a little. 

“Here, have my jacket.” Logan said without thinking as he shrugged off his coat and passed it to you, you froze for a split second before taking it from him and putting it on, noticing the way he smiled to himself when he saw how big it was on you. 

“What?” You chuckled, furrowing your brows. 

“Nothing,” he shrugged, licking his lips and looking out onto the road to see if your father was there, but when he saw that he wasn’t, he turned to you, and smirked. “Fucking Hell, I wanna kiss you, and fuck you.”

“No to fucking,” you tittered, biting the inside of your lip. “But, why don’t you kiss me?”

Logan didn’t answer as he pulled you close and crashed his lips against yours, harshly and roughly as always, yet still giving you time to melt against him and moan against his mouth as it grew more heated and passionate; pulling away, he nipped at your bottom lip before clearing his throat and growling. 

“When we get home, I’m gonna fuck you so hard that you won’t be able to walk for a week.”

“That sounds like a plan,” you smirked, savouring the taste of his lips. “A very good plan, at that.”


End file.
